


meet me at sunset

by iokayia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Breath of the Wild, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gerudo Keith, Hylian Shiro, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romance, matchmaker kosmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iokayia/pseuds/iokayia
Summary: Keith, a young Gerudo is finally old enough to travel amongst Hyrule to find a suited husband. In Lurelin Village he meets the prettiest man he's ever seen and falls head over heels for him. The problem is: The man thinks he's a woman and is not interested.Keith's unable to see what exactly he ran into but it's definitely not a wall. He recognizes when strong arms pull him close towards something broad and strangely soft. He opens his clenched eyes, looks up, and immediately he isn’t to close them again.It's the beautiful Hylian man and Keith is pressed against his soft pecs. His blood runs cold and everything tells him to get some distance but the big hands on his waist feel so damn nice. Keith can't decide if this is the best or the worst day of his life.“Are you alright, Miss?” the man asks, his eyes soft and his face open and concerned. Keith swallows, his voice reminds him of the finest honey he’s ever eaten.





	meet me at sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtwasOhneName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtwasOhneName/gifts).



> This was a request by EtwasOhneNamen and I had the time of my life working on it! Thank you so much, Lean!

The sudden moist feeling at his tight makes Keith shriek and he almost falls over into the stack of wooden boxes of fish. Keith gives Kosmo a deprecating stare and hushes “stop that!”. Kosmo’s ears fall flat and he whines high-pitched and Keith rolls his eyes. What a Drama Queen.

Luckily nobody has seen his outburst and Keith exhales deeply when he peaks past the boxes again. He’s still there and Keith’s heart skips a few beats. He’s still standing in front of the heavily loaded table on which pile seafood and exotic fruits and Keith’s mouth goes dry when the man chuckles gently about whatever the woman behind the table tells him. His silver hair reflects the bright midday sunlight and reminds Keith of the bright stars he could see from the roof of his home. His fingers itch - he’d give everything to feel it beneath them.

Behind him, Kosmo starts whining again and Keith’s stomach clenches in guilt. “You’re hungry, right?” he mumbles, squats down and the big wolf quickly nuzzles the crook of his neck. Keith gives him a few gentle pats while looking around. 

There are fishers everywhere and he reaches for his wallet he wears beneath his gold belt. Between all of them, a tiny girl stands on a pile of boxes, watching over her goods with purposeful eyes. Keith gives Kosmo a nod who yips happily and starts running, Keith close behind him.

A friendly ‘ _ Sav'aaq’  _ already lays on his lips but he manages to change it to a ‘Hello’ in the last second. The child looks at him with big eyes: “Are you a Gerudo?” she asks in a breathy voice like Keith is the fifth Titan.

He smiles gently. “I am; I’m from the desert far far away from here.”

The child whispers awestruck: “How far?”

“Many many days’ journey.” Keith answers and suddenly, the child jolts forward. Her small hands grab anything they can get from fish to fruits and weaponry and the determined look on their face makes Keith’s breath hitch in surprise.

“Wh-” he tries to ask and reaches out with his hand but the girl doesn’t bother to even slow down her movements. Instead, she huffs in excitement, the pile of goods growing next to her. Kosmo and Keith can only stare in disbelief.

Finally, she looks up and her smile is blinding. She tries to grab as much as she can with her small hands to present it to Keith: “For you!”

A shiver runs down Keith’s neck. “Are you sure?” he breaths while staring down at the fruits in wonder. One of them is blindingly yellow and Keith recalls he has seen it once or twice in Gerudo Town.

“Of course I’m sure!” the girl beams and her ponytails wiggle when she nods. Keith smiles back and suddenly, he gets an idea. The girl looks at him with questioning eyes when he grasps into his bag. Something cold touches his fingertip, he grips it and shows it to the girl.

Her squeal of joy is delightful. Tentatively, she reaches out and touches the topaz and Keith puts it in her hand. He smiles at her: “Thank you for gifting me some of your precious goods.”

“Yes!” she giggles and hops down her pile of boxes into a nearby house and her excited yells echo over the whole market place. Mentally, Keith pats his back before he tries to stuff all the gifts into his bag. Not even half of them fit.  He sighs and starts heaving fruits and vegetables into his arms. His muscles protest but Keith doesn’t want to leave anything behind. He’d need it--Hylia knows where the breathtaking Hylian man is heading to.

He turns around towards the Inn but the pile is higher than Keith assumed and prevents his sight. Carefully, he turns around and loosely aims for the direction of the Inn he's staying at. He has to cross the entire market place to get there and Keith grimaces at the idea of bumping into someone.  He looks at Kosmo, who’s strolling behind him and Keith whistles sharply. Kosmo’s ears perk up and he runs past Keith. His bark rings in Keith’s ears and suddenly, his body knows where he needs to move to.

He stops focusing on where exactly he’s going; instead, his thoughts wander to the memory of the handsome Hylian man.  Keith wasn’t easily impressed but this time it was different. There’s something about that man he can’t put into words and every time he sees him, the idea of “True Love” comes to his mind.

Keith blushes and fixes his eyes on the banana right in front of him. He doesn’t know anything about that man and yet he years to spend hours talking to him.  Keith is observing but he trusts Kosmo. Therefore, he grunts in surprise when he bumps into something and loses his balance, falling backward. He  yelps and clutches at the goods but in the end, it doesn't avert the worst. The fruits slip out of his hold and fly everywhere while Keith falls down.

Keith's unable to see what exactly he ran into but it's definitely not a wall. He recognizes when strong arms pull him close towards something broad and strangely soft.  He opens his clenched eyes, looks up, and immediately he isn’t to close them again.

It's the beautiful Hylian man and Keith is pressed against his soft pecs. His blood runs cold and everything tells him to get some distance but the big hands on his waist feel so damn nice. Keith can't decide if this is the best or the worst day of his life.

“Are you alright, Miss?” the man asks, his eyes soft and his face open and concerned. Keith swallows, his voice reminds him of the finest honey he’s ever eaten.

Keith nods slowly whereupon the man exhales forcefully. 

“Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, I was already worried.”

His smile is so easy and shows off his pearly teeth which reflect the sunlight like diamonds. Keith's brain kicks back in gear and he trips over his tongue when he tries to formulate a correct sentence. The stranger chuckles and Keith melts even more in his strong arms. The warmth vanishes when the man withdraws them. He clears his throat awkwardly and Keith blushes, darting his eyes away.

“Would you like me to help you, Miss?” Shiro offers after a few seconds of horrible silence and Keith nods quickly. Everything to make the situation less awful. This is certainly not how he imagined things to go. Rather he would have liked to gift Shiro some flowers and they would have held hands and went on a long walk on the beach or something.

Keith doesn’t dare look at Shiro while they crouch, gathering all the goods back together. He doesn’t want to risk being distracted by Shiro’s very nice backside or something. Shiro hands him plenty of remaining fruit when they get back up together. Keith takes them with a bright smile which makes himself proud. Smiles are good to get men.

Shiro bows slightly, causing Keith’s heart to flutter excitedly.

“I’m sincerely sorry, Miss.”

Instinctively, Keith wants to thank Shiro and tell him it’s alright but the words die on his tongue when he processes the actual meaning of these words. Keith knits his eyebrows. Had he just called him Miss? Okay, Keith might be wearing the female Gerudo clothes but only because of the heat! The Voe ones don’t even compare to them. Plus, they’re rarely available.

Isn’t it obvious he’s not a woman?

“I’m not a Vai,” Keith says slowly so the Hylian man can follow him. How didn’t he recognize that? Maybe Hylians are a bit slower in processing things?

The man looks even more confused and stutters a few incoherent things. Keith waits patiently while still staring into his eyes.

“What’s a Vai?” he asks and now Keith understands what his problem is. He gestures at his whole body:

“I’m not a lady.”

Shiro doesn’t answer immediately. Rather he gapes at Keith like a fish out of water. Keith waits patiently while his muscles start straining. It’s worth it, he figures. He watches the sea wind sweeping through Shiro’s hair and reflecting the sun like dew in the morning sun. Keith has to look away before he does something dumb.

Shiro still hasn’t said anything.

Keith’s heart skips a beat when he opens his mouth.

“Oh.”

That’s the only thing he says and dread overcomes Keith. Is that a good Oh or a bad one? He doesn’t even have time to respond: Shiro’s head suddenly looks like a ripe apple and he looks everywhere but at Keith.

More and more words start stumbling out of his mouth but Keith doesn’t even understand half of them. He’s forced to watch Shiro get redder and redder, muttering apologies over and over again until they die on his tongue as well.

There is only silence left between them while Keith tries to come up with anything to compete this mass of words he just drowned in.

Out of nowhere, Ezor’s voice echoes through his mind and Keith gasps softly.

_ ‘The best place for a date? The Lover’s Pond, of course, you bokoblin!’ _

The Lover's Pond. Keith’s face is burning. It's an old legend, passed down to generation to generation. It's said the little heart-shaped pond is enchanted and everyone who goes there will meet their one and only love. It's the biggest hope of every Gerudo to reach it one day. Keith found out it’s located near Lurelin Village which is the main reason he has come here.

The mere possibility to go there and even more with someone as beautiful as Shiro makes Keith's bones vibrate.  Fresh hope fuels him when he fixes his eyes on Shiro: “Go to the Lover’s Pond with me tonight.”  Shiro gasps loudly, his face suddenly as white as snow. Keith doesn’t exactly know if that’s a good sign or not.

“The Lover’s Pond?” Shiro finally asks, his voice breathy and soft. He seems to know what this place means. Keith nods furiously.

The lines on Shiro’s face become open and soft and Keith secretly hopes to see it many times more. His lips are tight shut and give away his nervousness he tries to hide behind his confident attitude. Keith exhales shakily; he isn't the only one who is afraid apparently.

“Yes.” Shiro answers, his smile brighter than the sun and Keith has to look down to prevent his brain from short-circuiting.

Kosmo nudges against his leg and his eyes are big and pleading as Keith looks down. His tail is wagging furiously and Keith’s smile is as bright as the desert sun. He moves _‘You little shit’_ at Kosmo before he looks up again, heart pounding.

“At sunset?”

Shiro’s flushed face is lovely, urging Keith to run his fingers along his cheek.

“I would love to.”

They continue to stare at each other, fruit and Kosmo forgotten. He’s sure this man is the one he’s been looking for his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fic, head over to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/iokayia) and check the pinned tweet!


End file.
